gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Family
when Gumball,Darwin and Anais played, they saw their Uncle and Nicole says they are cousins with the other family. main characters Gumball Beckie Conny Anais Lilly Robin Nicole Richard Pac Agnes Darwin Minior Characters Mr. Small Bobert ( cameo and talking role ) Penny ( cameo and talking role ) some school plot Gumball,Darwin and Anais playd dodge or dare and Gumball takes a card and it says "trow a hard ball in neighbors house" and they did it. a angry man commes and yell at them. Nicole commes and yell at the man, but later she sees at that is shes brother and hugs him. Nicole tells it theys uncle and his family is theys cousins. all three goes to theys house ( exept Darwin beacuse he was shy ) and saw others. Anais saw a little girl in same age name Lilly and they becomes friends fast. Gumball goes to a room and sees Conny and he think he was awsome. but sudden he saw a older girl and run away. Conny tells to Gumball at it was hes older sister. Gumball goes to she and she was really shy, but she later talked to him. later both Anais and Gumball saw Pac, a puppy who Beckie had. later they go out togheter with Anais,Beckie,Conny,Lilly and Pac and Gumball presented his other friends to Beckie,Lilly,Conny and Pac. suddley Mr.Small commes up and started to creep Beckie and Lilly out. Conny gets angry and they all goes away from Mr.Small. later there inside the whole family played games and having fun and almost at the night the family watterson says goodbye to the Family Petterson and goes home. when they come home Darwin asked how they haved and they Gumball said awsome and they should tomorrow see Beckie,Conny and Lilly in the School and Darwin could meet them. the end! Trancipt ( zoomed in to the wattersons garden ) Gumball: Lets....play.... everbody: ( shouts ) DODGE OR DARE! Darwin: Roll a dice! Anais: Pick a card!!! Gumball: ( picks a card) trow a hard ball at the neighbors house....( pause) WE DO IT! Anais: Umm...Gumball. we should not do that. Darwin: Anais has right. Gumball: what? are you guys cowardly? ( laughs mocking ) Darwin: ( angry) no, but we should not pay for that! Gumball: ( laughs ) fine, i do that! ( takes a bowling ball and sieves on the stack on the house and trows ) see? it was not so bad after- ( hears a glass breakage ) Anais: ( angry) look what you have done! ???: ( commes up and is angry ) WHO THE HECK DID THAT?! Darwin and Anais: ( points at Gumball ) ???: YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, YOUNG BOY!!! Gumball: ( scared and crying ) i-i-im sorry! i didint mean to... Nicole: HEY! Gumball,Darwin and Anais: ( looks backwards and shout happy ) MOM!!! Nicole: ( angry goes to the mysterios man ) HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY CHILDREN?! ???: i-i-im sorry! Nicole: IS NOTHING FOR-wait! ( pauses and looks at him and gaspes ) Robin? Robin: ( pauses and gaspes ) NICOLE! ( they both start to hug and laugh ) Gumball,Darwin and Anais: what the.... Nicole: kids! is my brother! Robin! Gumball,Darwin and Anais: YOUR BROTHER?! Robin: exactly! ( looks at Gumball ) and im sorry for yelling at you....what is your name? Gumball: im Gumball and this is my adopt brother and my best friend Darwin and my little sister Anais! Darwin and Anais: Hi! Robin: nice to meet you guys and im your kids uncle! Gumball: so it means...we are.... Robin: exactly! my family is your cousins! Anais: can we... Robin: of course! hang with me! Gumball and Anais: ( laughs happy and goes after Robin, exept Darwin) Darwin: ( looks at Nicole ) Mom? Nicole: yes? Darwin: can i stay home? im really shy... Nicole: of course! but we gonna be there a looong time! Darwin: thanks; Mom! ( hugs Nicole and goes in ) ( zoomed in too the Pettersons house ) Robin: kids, welcome to the Pettersons! Anais: ( sees Lilly playing with a Daisy doll ) hey there! ( goes to Lilly ) what is your name? Lilly: my name is Lilly and this is my own Daisy the Donkey doll, but is a boy and hes name is Donky. Anais: i didint know it was a boy of Daisy the Donkey! Llly: this is newest character of this show and is really rare. Anais: so it means at you are... Lilly: ...a Daisy the Donkey fan! of course! ( they more talking about Daisy and laughs ) Gumball: god, it starting to get boring! i go up! ( goes up to the stairs and start to hear Music and saw Conny) hi there! Conny: ( dont hear anything ) Gumball: ( angry ) Hello?! Conny: ( still not hear anything ) Gumball: ( sighs angry and turning the volume in his headphones) Conny: ( turns the music directly ) what are you thinking you doing?! Gumball: sorry, but it was the only way to talk with you. Conny: oh, sorry about that. im Conny and im 14 years old. Gumball: you are sooo cool! ( look backward and sees a girl ) huh? ???: ( runs away ) Gumball: who was that? Conny: it was only Beckie, she is really shy. Gumball: im shall go to her. Conny: dont tease her please. she is very sensitive. Gumball: okay. ( goes to Beckies room and sees her ) hi there! ( smiles ) Beckie: ( looks down and dont say anything ) Gumball: my name is Gumball and you must be Beckie, right? Beckie: ( mumbles ) yes. Gumball: so, have you any pets? beacuse i saw a dog downstairs. Beckie: ( looks up fast ) thats my dog Pac! come with me! ( takes Gumballs hand and run downstairs while Gumball gets hurt ) Gumball: ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! ( when they are in the hall, he cracks himself ) that gonna hurt for weeks! ( Pac commes and jump on Gumball and start to licking on him ) Gumball: ( start to laugh ) stop! it tickles! ( laughs more ) Beckie: i see he likes you! ( Conny,Anais and Lilly commes and laughs togheter ) ( later when they are in the park ) Gumball: Cousins and Pac, heres one of my friends. ( goes to Bobert ) heres Bobert, he is a nerd, but nice! Bobert: hi! Gumball: ( goes to Banana Joe ) heres Banana Joe. he is a bit koko, but is a good friend! Banana Joe: ( laughs and sees Conny, Beckie, Lilly and Pac) oh, hi there new pepole! Gumball: heres Tina! she looks scary, but is friend to me and Darwin and Anais. Tina: hi Gumball! Penny: hello Gumball! Gumball: oh, this is my sea flower Penny. ( looks at Conny ) if you know what i mean. ( clicks his teeth at him ) Conny: ( Moody looks at the screen ) Lilly: is that a person who you know? ( points at Mr.Small ) Gumball: ( sighs ) yeah...heres Mr.Small. Mr.Small: oh, im love new kids from other states! hi there green boy and little puppy! Conny and Pac: ( looks akward at eachother ) Mr.Small: ( bends down ) and hi new girls! how are you doing? ( smiles ) Beckie and Lilly: ( became afraid ) Conny: ( looks at Gumball and whispers) are you really sure he is your friend? Gumball: ( whispers ) not really! Mr.Small: ( winks at Beckie and Lilly ) Beckie and Lilly: ( gets more afraid ) Conny: ( gets angry ) come now, sisters! we go far away from that thing! ( the gang goes away from Mr.Small) Mr.Small: ( looks at the screen ) what did just happen? ( Later in the Pettersons house ) ( shows pictures when they played, having fun and Laughing togheter ) ( it becomes night and hearing everbody was laughing in the house ) Nicole: thanks a lot, brother! we havent have so fun in years! Robin: no problem! The Wattersons: Goodbye! ( goes home ) The Pettersons: Goodbye! ( closes door ) ( zoomed in the Wattersons house, when Darwin played video games and was tired ) ( Richard open Door ) Darwin: ( run to them ) hello, Mom! hello,Dad! hi, Gumball and Anais! so how was it? Gumball: IT WAS AWSOME!!! Anais: i meet a new friend who liked Daisy too! Nicole: i learned how to cook other food thanks to Agnes! Richard: Robin liked games like me! Darwin: ( frowns and sighs ) that sound pretty fun... Nicole: but honey, you can go and visit them tomorrow. Gumball: or in the school! Darwin: you guys have right! i can meet them tomorrow! trivia: its the first episode when the family Pettersons shown. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions